okay
by Linemie
Summary: Remus x Sirius


« Sirius – » said Remus, walking in the hallway and placing his hand on Sirius' shoulder. The two men both looked out of the window of Grimmauld Place 12 and stared at the white snow that covered the street. "He'll be alright, Sirius", Remus kept saying. Harry and his friends had just left after Christmas holidays, making their way back to school. Sirius however kept worrying about Harry. Hogwarts had become something of a dangerous place now the Ministry poked their nose into something that wasn't their business. "Remember everything Harry already managed to deal with, Sirius, I promise he will be OK."

"You promise?"

Remus ignored Sirius' question, took his hands instead. "Now stop worrying and do something helpful."

"What can I do?" sighed Sirius, "I can't even go outside for a minute. It's like a prison, this place."

"You know it's dangerous outside. Especially for you. It isn't that bad here anyway", Remus tried to convince him. Sirius gave him a sarcastic look and said: "You're right, the only thing missing now is a hand full of Dementors. It is indeed not half that bad." Remus sighed, looking into Sirius' grey eyes.

"What do you want, Sirius?"

"I just want everything to be over."

"You know we can't turn back time, it will never be like it was before", the way Remus said this, you knew it wasn't just this very moment, his words went deeper, " Do you really want everything to be over?"

"Not everything of course", said Sirius, giving some sort of a smile at Remus. Remus smiled back, not the kind smile he gave everyone, but a smile that was only meant for Sirius. As Sirius leant forward, Remus did too and their foreheads touched each other. "You must be crazy, snogging a werewolf", said Remus. It was only a joke, their joke. Sirius knew that and yes he indeed was crazy he'd be kissing a werewolf, but who would be harmed by it anyway? Sirius put his hands in Remus' neck and pressed his lips softly on his. Remus pulled Sirius closer and kissed him back. Their mouths opened, just at the same time as Sirius stroke his tong over Remus' lips, then over his teeth. "Sirius," Remus struggled backwards, "I don't want to hurt you", he whispered.

"And I know you won't", replied Sirius, he grinned at Remus, while this last one raised an eyebrow. They both walked upstairs and stopped in front of a big, black door, on the top floor. In bolt letters there was a name on the door that said 'Sirius'. Entering the room, it looked like a typical teen room. The walls were covered with pictures and was decorated with Gryffindor banners, reminding Sirius of his teen years. Against a wall, next to a little window with velvet curtains, was standing a large bed. "I see you're worrying", said Remus once more, "But I'll tell you there's no need to. I know you love Harry, I'm sure he loves you too. And nothing will happen to him. He's safe, Sirius. So are you. So am I. We are all safe."

"For now", Sirius muttered.

"It's the only thing that counts, here and now. If Harry will ever be put into danger, Ron and Hermione will stand ready for him and you will be there to help him out, too. And I will be by your side." As Sirius was done with Remus' cheesy words, he pulled him closer and kissed his lips. They faltered to the bed as Sirius quietly took of Remus shabby robes, still kissing him, harder this time. While Sirius was clumsy trying to unstick the buttons of his vest, a purple vest Remus had given him for Christmas, Remus laughed at his clumsiness. "Let me do it", he said, unsticking the buttons, he put out the vest. Remus stroke his fingers over Sirius chest, smooth and muscular yet very gaunt. They fell over, on to the linen sheets. Sirius also placed his head on Remus' chest, gaunt and full of scares. He softly started kissing all the scars, the scars of a terrible truth. Being a werewolf. Sirius knew this since they were on school, their friends all knew it and they understood it. They even found a way not to leave their friend and let them see he could still live a normal life, for as long as you could tell changing into a werewolf every month was normal. Remus still had his doubts though, he was afraid that he couldn't live the life he wanted. As they both had lost their friends, they knew each other's fears. Remus understood Sirius' worries about Harry, it was normal that he didn't want to lose him, too. On the other hand, Sirius understood Remus doubts. But they managed to give each other the life they deserved. They were both grateful for what they got. They were grateful for each other. Still kissing and whispering promises, they both smiled at the same time. A smile that could tell a thousand stories. A smile that told them they were safe, with each other. For now, but that is the only thing that counts, that very moment when they were lying on Sirius' bed. Remus put his head on Sirius' chest and sighed. "I promise", he said.

* * *

I'm not used to write pairing, certainly not if they're gay. But you know 'a little gay is **okay** '  
Anyhow I hope you kinda liked it xx


End file.
